Pirates of the Caribbean A Change in the Tides
by darkangel447
Summary: When Jack discovers that he needs Angelica's help, how far will he go to ensure he gets it? And what is it that she wants in return?  Rating may change at a later date
1. Pirates of the Caribbean The Island

Hello hello. I saw Pirates on Wednesday, when it came out in the UK, and since I work in a cinema, I've since seen it a fair few times (I really do love my job :D) Anyway, I watched it and since I can't wait until the 5th one comes out, I'm going to have to write my own. This is my first Pirates fic so please R&R, I'm a big kid, I can take constructive criticism! Enjoy

Prologue;

The typically blue Caribbean sea washed up against the gold-white sand of a distinctly Caribbean beach. Luscious green palm trees, dripping with fruit, clustered in the centre of the small island, while the golden sand extended down to the waiting arms of the ocean. An azure blue sky watched over the world with an omniscient eye, taking in tide, sea and shore as puffy white clouds washed over the horizon, imitating sails, in their steady progress across the endless sky. A sense of peace pervaded the air, a calm serenity that belied that this was the golden age of piracy. The sun cast her eyes across the scene, reflecting shoals of white against the crescent of each wave; each dip and swell creating a different texture according to the whims of the ocean.

It was on this island that Angelica sat, feet together, looking out towards the horizon; her used pistol discarded by her side. She had left her boots and jacket further up the beach, safe from the pulling fingers of the sea; the red fabric and water-stained brown leather standing out in stark contrast to the whiteness of the sand. The wind blew across her face, gently caressing her skin and pushing her hair behind her ears. The touch reminded her of a certain pirate captain.

_Jack, I want to tell you something. I should have told you from the first moment I met you ... I love you._

She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She had known he was going to leave her, no matter what she said; so she had lied by telling him the truth. Again. She remembered how angry she was when he left; how hard it was to watch him go. A small part of her had expected he would return for her; but then, another, smaller part, had half hoped that she was going to hit him with that shot. When she had missed she wasn't sure if she was happy or not.

Angelica watched and she waited, hoping that a ship would pass by and notice her. She had no shot, no powder and no way to way to start a fire. She hated Jack for leaving her here; she hated him for forcing her father to give up his life. It was all his fault that she was marooned on this island. But she didn't blame him; she had forgiven Jack a long time ago. She would have done the same if she were in his position. She gave the ocean a sad smile, watching as the wavelets vied for power over the sand. It was an endless battle between swell and shore; nether able to give up but no way that one could win.

She let these thoughts wash over her, like the waves over the sand. She sighed again, and looked over the sea. The island gave her time to think; about Jack; about her father; about her past; about her future, and for the first time in a long while, she closed her eyes and prayed. What she prayed for, even she could not tell; it was a mixture of all her hopes and desires and fears and worries. She prayed for Jack, she prayed for her father and she prayed for herself, fingers tracing the outline of the golden cross that hung about her neck.

It was while she was contemplating these aspects of her life, and praying to a God she had not believed in for a long time, that a small wave nudged against her left foot, propelled forwards by the wave following it. As the waves pushed with more urgency, Angelica opened her eyes and thanked all the gods of sea and sand, and all those in-between. The ocean had brought her a chance at redemption; the wind had brought her a change in the tide.


	2. Chapter One, Part One

Chapter One;

Jack Sparrow sat in a bar in Tortuga waiting for inspiration to strike; the Pearl was in a bottle, and neither Jack nor Gibbs could think of any way to remove her. Even the large tankard of rum wasn't doing anything to improve his thought process, or his mood.

"This is not right, Mister Gibbs."

"What be not right, Jack? As far as I can see, everything is going swimmingly." With a drunken smile, Gibbs toasted his tankard to Jack, and proceeded to drain the contained alcohol, spilling most of it down his chin.

"Gibbs, The Pearl is in a bottle."

"We've established this Jack." Gibbs was obviously not happy about the way the conversation was turning towards sobering thoughts, and cast about, as if sure there was no way he could have just finished the last of his drink. "But there's nothing we can do about it now."

"This still leaves us with the problem of me sitting here, with The Pearl, in a bottle."

With that Gibbs stood up, gestured by pointing towards the ceiling and wobbled before proclaiming

"Well in the case, I'm going to see a man about a goat."

Taking one step, Gibbs misjudged the floor and proceeded to fall, face first, flat onto the floor. Draining the last of his beverage, Jack stood up, stepped over his unconscious first mate and staggered across to the bar.

It was an eclectic mix of patrons that filled The Drunken Parrot that night; naval sailors drowning their commission into piracy, pirates revelling in the drunken-ness of it all, there was even a fight taking place in the other room, but despite this obviously violent outlook, the bar thrummed with life. Everywhere you looked, something was happening; drunken harlots plying their trade, captains signing up young, would-bees to sail on some 'venture or other; landlords struggling to keep a semblance of order.

As Jack elbowed his way through the throng and made his way to the serving bar, his eyes alighted on the only table in the place that was unoccupied, or at least it appeared to be. Watching this pocket of silence, Jack observed a shift in the shadows, and it became apparent that the table was not unoccupied. There was a silhouette of what appeared to be a woman; a female; of the opposite sex. Grabbing a two bottles of rum from the counter, Jack made his way to this hurricanes eye. The table itself was unremarkable, tucked away into a corner of the room. It was surrounded on two sides by a set of right angled benches that were, at one time, attached to the wall, but with the years of fights and other exploits they had become unfastened. The dark teak table-top bore its marks of abuse, from typical beer stains to deep and deliberate knife grooves, obvious in the flickering candle light. Its knotted surface was unremarkable in the usual aspects; the single left foot, garbed in a water-stained leather boot that rested on the unoccupied bench was anything but.

A twinkle appeared in Jack's eye. Perhaps this foot was attached to a leg, and that leg was attached to a body that would provide a welcome distraction for the next few hours. The boot was made from a stout dark chocolate-brown leather with a silver buckle across the top, and normally would travel all the way up to thigh level, half way between hip and knee. Today however, the top six inches were folded over to create a shorter, more practical boot. Small veins of ware criss-crossed around the heel and ankle, showing that this boot was well used.

Tracing his eyes upwards, Jack aimed a smile to where he guessed the face of this shadowy person was.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack questioned, proffering one of the full tankard of beer.

The shadow nodded and Jack sat on the half empty bench, pushing the rum towards the corner. It disappeared into the darkness.

"So," Jack said, placing his hand on the cloth covered leg and deliberately placing his fingers over the knee. "What makes a person like you, sit in a corner like this, in a place like here?"

The candle flickered as the shadow shifted. The person leaned forward, allowing the light to fall upon their features for the first time. Mahogany hair caressed tanned skin, while chocolate eyes watched Jack with a bemused expression from under simple brows. As half smile tilted the corners of full lips, Angelica replied

"The same thing that makes one person leave another on an island."

* * *

><p>Oh dear, what will happen next :D Stay tuned to find out :P<p> 


End file.
